A mornings'late night
by illenutza
Summary: Reno comes home late and drunk and thinks that Elena had finally had it with him and left. But did she really do that! R&R!PLS!


**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CARACTERS INVOLVED!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A mornings'late night**

2 A.M, an awful morning, like always. He was drunk, like always. He barely managed to climb the stairs that got him to her appartement's door, „their" appartements door.

He searched through his pockets for that „damn" key wondering and mumbling half-irritated : „Who the hell invented them anyway!" as he leaned on the door for support. Unfortunately, the door suddently oppened and he almost lost his balance and fell.

„Damn, she didn't lock it this time!", he concluded irritated, but another question popped in his mind: „I wonder why?"

He knew that she was getting tired; tired of him coming „home" drunk (he laughed bitterly in his mind at the term) and late at night, tired of his missions, tired of her work… of the two of them. That was probably why she didn't bother to lock the door anymore.

Suddently, a new thought came into his drunken mind: „What if she isn't here anymore? What if she left me!"

This thought allarmed him and he started to cross the hallway at a faster pace heading towards „their" bedroom…

He would neverd admit it, but she somehow managed to get under his skin. Since their first meeting she had managed to get his attention with her looks, irritate him with her behaviour and challange him with her witty mind.

He still called her „kid" or „rooky", never congratulating her for her successes..not verbally anyway. He also never let her get her guard down, part of it because of their dangerous lives and the need to always be alert and capable of succeeding in their missions, part of it because… she could die. He could lose her!

„Damn it, 'Laney!…maybe it's better this way."

Maybe he'd already lost her, but at least she was safe.

Rude, in his rare moments of comunicability, warned him about their relationship. He was still her superiour, she was still a beginner Turk, a FEMALE Turk. She had no experience in this field and she could easily die in any mission. „What then?", Rude had ask him…

He knew that Rude was probably right; he knew his friend saw the attachement slowly forming between them: HIM- a seniour Turk, a drunkard, a player, an „I-don't-give-a-shit" person…and HER- a „rooky", single female Turk, beautiful and idealist, one that „gave more than a shit" about the others.

It was probably the worst combination possible! In spite of it she didn't end it…and neither did he!

She hadn't left him..yet. She was still there, in their bedroom, sleeping in their bed…just like always.

The light that entered the window gave her an irreal aura. Her light-blonde hair fell loose mostly on her face as she held his pillow tightly. The sheet was down on the floor and she remained uncovered, only in her panties and one of his favourite shirts.

He smiled widely at the scene, half-amused, half-thoughtful: she looked so…sweet, just like a child.

Finally, he let out a deep sigh and walked slowly towards the bed while taking off his shirt and shoes, but he didn't get in with her. He just stood there watching her..and wondering…for a while…

When he finally got in, he pulled the sheet and covered both of them while debating whether or not he should wake her and get his pillow back. He decided not to, after all, it wasn't her fault that he arrived late.

He gathered her into his arms careful not to wake her from what appeared to be a peaceful dream.

„You're late and drunk, AGAIN!", he heared her voice, a little upset. She opened her eyes and glared at him.

„Oh well, discretion was never my strong poit!" he thought, but he answered her jokingly while touchin her little nose with his:

„Perceptive as always, love…."

„Idiot! Next time stay and sleep at the bar!" she answered angry and turned her back to him.

„Next time lock the door!" he retorted scowling.

„Why you….then how do you think you would have managed to enter the house and…….", she was quieted by his mouth on hers, fast and forward, seeking her depths while she struggled and tried not to answer back, but failed miserably.

After the heated kiss had slowly ended, he came and whispered in her ear:

„Shhh! This is me. I'm not your typical knight-in-shinning-armour, but we'll make it anyway!"

She stayed quiet for a while, letting him embrace her and keep her close.

„Damn it! I hate you, Reno!", she finally whispered in the silence of their room and buried her head in his chest.

„I know, love…I do too!", he answered back and tightened his hold on her while resting his chin on her soft hair „I do too..".


End file.
